The forgotten guild
by FairyLover2
Summary: Are you lost? Try to find your way back. Is there a forrest infront of you? Don t you dare to walk in there. Didn t you listened to my advice? Now you re standing infront of an old house? Sorry, but now no one can help you anymore.    we need Ocs
1. Prouloge

Lolo+Mi: Welcome!

Lolo-chii: We did it!

Mi-chan: Yes! We have this account since over a weak and we finaly uploaded our story!

Lolo-chii: We´re awesome!

Mi-chan: I think we should stop with the ´!´ !

Lolo-chii: yeah, you´re right.

Mi-chan: So here is the prologue

* * *

><p>„My dear grandson" the old man slowly stroked the little boy „<em>Please<em>, what ever you do, in what situation you might be, please, remember to _never_ get involved with the witch of time"

The old man looked in the eyes of his grandchild. „Even if it is to _rescue_ someone else" „But why Ojii-chan? You always said that I should help others"

The man smiled a sad smile „Because you´ll always have to pay a _high price_"

A lone man walked trough the dark forest, just his rickshaw with him. His target was an old mansion. The giant man walked straight on and didn´t need long to reach the unlighted house. But the man was to big to go through the door.

It was the _dark forrest_ and no one would have dared to walk in there so there was no one who could have seen the giant shrink.

„Finaly your here" he could see the three figures in the dark coridor. A little one, a medium sized one and a normal sized one.

„Yes,yes your here transformer-chama" the medium one jumped around. „Calm down" the normal one said „He´s just delivering the normal things to us"

„I just picked the hard once" the little guy in the door said „But please don´t overdo it _again_"

„We´ll see" the little one said with a high voice and smirked.

* * *

><p>Lolo-chii: so this is our first story so no flames please.<p>

Mi-chan: Lolo-chii, didn´t you want to asked something?

Lolo-chii: Why me?

Mi-chan: Because I don´t want to.

Lolo-chii: Fine by wanted to ask you if you would be so kind to give us some Ocs? We want to make a new guild and we don´t have so much imagination to think about so much new charakters. If you want to give us your Oc than the conditions are:

-you have to be an orphan or excommunicated (like Laxus)

-you can´t be a dragonslayer

-you have to be in our guild. 

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Crush:

Magic:

Weapons:

Hobbys:

Normal or S Level:

Other informations:

Mi-chan: Thats all for now. Please riview.


	2. Meeting in the dark forrest

Lolo-chii+Mi-chan: Heyho!

Mi-chan: SORRY! I am sooooooo sorry that we didn't uploaded this story!

Lolo-chii: Yes, verry sorry.

Mi-chan: We didn't uploaded because I am on a trip in a land far away right now and I can't go into the internet there

Lolo-chii: But she also is the one of us who has the documents

Mi-chan: I'm really sorry. Right now I have some days that I can spend at home, but after that I have to go again

Lolo-chii: Yeah, but we promise that we will uploade at least one more time while Mi-chan is here

Mi-chan: And it will become a chapter that's much longer

Lolo-chii: So here's the story now:

* * *

><p>"We´re lost" the little cat beside her said. "I think you´re right" said the girl. "Oh my god! What should we do?" the girl paniced. "I don´t know. I´m just a cat". The blue haired girl fell on the floor, covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry bitterly.<p>

"Don´t cry Wendy" the little girl looked up. Right infront of her was a forrest. The trees were black and mist covered the sight. "Wendy, come to me!" The voice said. Wendy knew this voice. It belonged to a persone she wishfully wanted to see. "Jellal!" she cryed out, stand up and run into the forrest. "No! Wendy!" her cat Charly knew this coulden´t be right. She remembered a story that someone once told her. There is the legend that a dark forrest exists wich lures people into it and never let them go again.

Wendy run deep and deeper into the forest. She couldn't see anything, she just run till she tripped over something.

She slowly stand up. She shivered from the shock, she stroked her hair. Her face was turned to the ground till someone called her. "Wendy, come to me" her glace wandered up and fixed on the figure in front of her. It was a guy with blue hair and a tattoo under his right eye. "Jellal!" Wendy cried out and ran to him. Unfortunately she tripped once again.

"you´re such an clumsy little girl" Someone patted her head. Wendy looked up, thought she would look in the familiar dark green eyes but looked into two light pink once. Wendy moved back and saw the hole figure. It was a girl, she was probably 8 or 9 years old, with long white hair and an innocent sweet look.

"Come with me! I wanna show you something!" she took Wendys hand and pushed her up. "Did you saw a man around here?" Wendy looked into the girls light pink orbs. "No, here was no man" she said, but whispered. "At least not the one you think of". She dragged Wendy futher and futher within the forest without Wendy noticing it. Suddenly they stopped in front of a huge old, completely black mansion. "Where are we?" Wendy stunned. "This is my home. It belongs to me" she grinned and opened the old wooden door.

It was dark inside so Wendy couldn't see anything, till the little girl turned on the light. Everything was old and looked at if it could break any time. The balustrade over her (knarren) the whole time. "Please go into the room at the end of the corridor and wait there for me"

* * *

><p>Lolo-chii: Sorry for the lac of OCs.<p>

Mi-chan: But next time we'll introduce every OC

Lolo-chii: Promised.

Mi-chan: R&R


End file.
